iuopfandomcom-20200214-history
Spock
=General Bio= Service on the Enterprise By the 2250s, Spock was serving aboard the Enterprise and was privy to the events surrounding Captain Christopher Pike's capture by the Talosians. Although they had been highly classified by Starfleet Command, he related these events to Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk in 2264. Spock never wanted to have command forced upon him. Consequently, when Kirk assassinated Pike and assumed command of the Enterprise shortly thereafter, Spock supported him. Kirk and Spock served many campaigns together and became allies. By this time, Spock had had numerous conflicts with Pike's first officer and she had him reprimanded. This led him to request that Kirk eliminate her and promote him to the position of first officer of the Enterprise once he took command. Kirk agreed to these terms, killing Number One with the Tantalus field. Spock was unable to convince Kirk to spare the Halkans, and watched stoically as a grinning Kirk condemned them to death. Days after the crossover event, Spock entered Kirk's quarters and strangled him, snapping his neck for a coup de grace to ensure Kirk was not tricking him. Marlena Moreau became his captain's woman, then his wife, as Spock assumed command of the Enterprise. He purged the crew of Kirk loyalists, including Security Chief Hikaru Sulu. Wielding the Tantalus field to frightening effect, Spock gained a reputation in the Imperial Starfleet for being able to kill with a thought (as the Tantalus power was theorized to be some kind of Vulcan psionics), having wiped out the entire crew of a Klingon battlecruiser and later a Romulan bird-of-prey without trace. Only Grand Admiral Garth of Izar was able to correctly guess the truth behind Spock's powers, shortly before he himself "disappeared." Enemies both within the Empire and aboard his own ship suffered the same fate, earning him the attention of the Empress, Hoshi Sato III. With his father Ambassador Sarek as his chief political advisor, Spock begins cultivating alliances, including uniting Elas and Troyius by marriage between Elaan, the Dohlman of Elas, and Hakil, the Caliph of Troyius, and gaining access to their rich dilithium reserves - a deal made not with the Empire, but with Spock himself. Post Enterprise By 2269, Spock was promoted to admiral, and became the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet after the assassination of Matthew Decker on the bridge of his flagship, the ISS Constellation in 2277. That year, a decade after (Supposedly) slaying Kirk and gaining control of the Enterprise, Spock became Emperor of the Terran Empire after killing Empress Sato III in the throne room of the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Emperor Spock's reign lasted nearly two decades, during which time he carried out his plan to hasten the demise of the Empire. In 2293, Spock declared the formation of the Terran Republic and was elected as its first and only Consul. In 2295, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance laid siege to Earth and killed both Spock and Marlena. Category:Leaders Category:Historical Figures Category:Monarchs Category:Terran Republic Category:Terran Empire